Currently, there are mainly three types of tires. One type of the tires includes the inner tube, which is charged, and the cover tire. This kind of structure is the most common but the shortcoming is that usually the inner tube can no longer be used once pricked in use and that they have to be manufactured through two different processes. The second type of tire is single-hole tire without inner tube, such as the tires without inner tube used for cars. This type of tire also needs charging before use and has to be replaced or repaired once pricked. Besides, the installation is so complicated that special tools are needed. And these tires have higher requirements of the wheel hubs. The third of tires is solid. Although they are not vulnerable to pricking, they are not elastic in use and need many materials. Therefore, it is a pressing task to produce a kind of non-pneumatic multi-hole hollow tires which can save materials and are elastic and not vulnerable to pricking. What matters is that appropriate rubber extrusion mold is not available.